Em Seus Braços
by Mari May
Summary: Gray, irritado com Lyon, acaba bebendo demais e vai parar no apartamento de Lucy. Ambos estavam carentes, desiludidos com seus amores, precisando de consolo... Que encontrariam um no outro. – GrayLu, um pouco de NaLu e Gruvia


**Olá, seus lindos e suas lindas! Bem-vindos à minha primeira fanfic GrayLu! :D**

**Há muito tempo eu penso em escrever sobre esse casal, mas sempre tive dificuldade em visualizar Gray e Lucy juntos no contexto do mangá. Pois sou muito NaLu e Gruvia. Mas adoro GrayLu como casal alternativo, pois é muito sexy rs. E também é fofo, pois o Gray é carinhoso e cuidadoso com a Lucy. Então, foi o que tentei passar aqui. Espero que gostem. ;3**

* * *

O jovem mago de gelo cambaleava pelas ruas de Magnólia. Uma mão enfiada no bolso da calça preta, e a outra com a garrafa de vodka já no final. A camisa ele já tinha tirado e largado no caminho. Não fez questão de levar. Não fazia questão de mais nada.

Estava furioso.

Furioso porque estava prestes a perder, para outro mago de gelo, a única mulher que amou. Para seu próprio amigo.

"Amigo... Hunf... O que aquele babaca faz não é coisa que amigo faça..." - pensava, dando o último gole e tacando a garrafa no chão – "Morra, Lyon. Morra lentamente e dolorosamente com a flecha de gelo que vou acertar em você."

Então veio uma vontade incontrolável de chorar. Ficava mais emotivo quando bebia demais.

"Droga... Não posso chorar no meio da rua... Droga!"

Olhou em volta, e notou que estava próximo do apartamento de uma certa pessoa que com certeza iria acolhê-lo.

Ou deveria aceitar sua invasão, pois já estava acostumada a receber visitas inesperadas.

Posicionou-se embaixo da janela dela, e usou magia para fazer uma escada de gelo. Contudo, não percebeu quão estúpida era tal idéia, já que gelo era escorregadio. Então, mal pisou no primeiro degrau e se estatelou na escultura, machucando a testa.

O barulho assustou quem passava por perto, e chamou a atenção da maga celestial, que estava na escrivaninha tentando escrever mais um de seus romances.

Foi até a janela e exclamou:

- Gray?

Este já estava de pé, meio zonzo.

- Oi, Lucy... – disse com dificuldade.

- Espera aí!

Ela desceu para ajudá-lo. Apoiando-o em seu corpo, entraram pela porta da frente, "como pessoas normais fazem", balbuciou a loira, e subiram.

- Quer deitar um pouco?

- Sim... Por favor...

Ela o levou até sua cama e saiu por um instante. Ao voltar, sentou-se ao lado dele e fez um curativo em sua testa.

- Obrigado...

- Não precisa agradecer. Mas por que esse desânimo, Gray? E... E esse cheio forte de álcool? Você bebeu mais que o normal?

O rapaz a fitou com o olhar desolado. E, para o espanto de Lucy, começou a chorar.

- G-gray?!

- A Juvia... O Lyon... Eu não sei... Eu sou um idiota...

- Calma, Gray... – sem saber bem o que fazer, ela o abraçou, e ele retribuiu, afundando o rosto em seu colo – Você... Acha que vai perdê-la pra ele?

Ele apenas apertou o abraço, e ali a moça obteve a resposta.

- Bom... Você ainda tem alguma chance, Gray... – ela abaixou a voz, achando que ele não ouviria – Ao contrário de mim...

O moreno afastou-se, indagando:

- Como assim?

- V-você ouviu?

- Claro, né...

- Ah... – delicadamente, ela enxugava as lágrimas do rapaz – O Natsu... Eu não sei se ele gosta de mim. Eu não sei nem se ele me vê como mulher.

- Por que não veria?

- Porque... Não sei... Acho que ele ainda não pensa nessas coisas... Mesmo já tendo gostado da Lisanna... Você viu, ela voltou e ele nem falou direito com ela... Estava mais próximo de mim... Então eu achei que talvez a minha vez tivesse chegado, sabe?

- Não chegou?

- Não faço idéia. Mas esperar... É tão angustiante...

- Lucy...

- A-ah, desculpa, você que veio aqui pra ser consolado, não o contrário! Me desculpa mesmo, Gray... E-eu...

- Tudo bem. – ele acariciou o rosto dela – Tudo bem...

- O-o que está fazendo? – aquele toque repentino a deixou sem-graça.

- Eu acho que... Se eles não nos querem... Não precisamos sofrer tanto por isso. – ele sorriu marotamente - Podemos... Ser felizes juntos...

- Hã?! – o rubor em suas bochechas aumentava – D-do que está falando, Gray?! Você ainda está alto, tem que descansar e-

- Não... Eu estou ótimo. – seu rosto aproximava-se perigosamente do dela – E você também andou bebendo. – com o polegar, apontou para a escrivaninha com uma garrafa de vinho.

- F-foram só duas taças! Eu estava sem inspiração e aí... E-eu... – sua voz falhava aos carinhos de Gray, que agora se dirigiram à sua cabeça, num inesperado cafuné.

- Você é linda, Lucy. Tão linda... Tão inteligente... Tão meiga... Eu gostava de você antes da Juvia aparecer.

- S-sério?

- Sério...

- Isso é... Bizarro.

- Por que?! Eu sou tão indesejável assim?! Pra você e a Juvia me esquecerem?! – a contragosto, seus olhos marejaram de novo, e ele afastou a mão dos cabelos dela.

- Não, Gray! Não é isso! É que, antes de eu reparar mais no Natsu... Eu também gostei de você. – ela desviou o olhar após a confissão.

Um silêncio instalou-se no local.

- Então... Se não fossem aqueles dois... – ele ponderou.

- É... Talvez a gente... – ela riu nervosamente, incapaz de terminar a frase.

- Então é isso?

- Hã?

- Será... Que é pra ficarmos juntos mesmo?

O coração da moça acelerou.

- S-sei lá... Isso tudo está muito confuso...

- É... Pra mim também... – ele pegou a mão dela – Mas quer saber? Isso não importa agora.

- Gray...?

No segundo seguinte, Lucy sentiu seus lábios sendo pressionados. Paralisada, observou Gray se afastar e encará-la sensualmente.

- Vamos, Lucy... Me beije de volta.

Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

Não, não podia estar acontecendo.

Ela nunca havia beijado. E quando esqueceu Gray, tirou da cabeça a idéia de beijá-lo um dia.

Mas o belo e gentil rapaz estava ali, à sua frente, pedindo por isso. Efeito do álcool, claro, mas também de carência.

Carência que ela também tinha.

E que precisava suprir.

Se não fosse o vinho talvez conseguisse conter mais seus impulsos, porém... Sentia-se a cada segundo mais atraída por aquele homem.

"Vou tentar ser natural... Talvez ele não perceba nada..."

Com as mãos sobre o peitoral desnudo, ela o beijou, pressionando os lábios devagar, logo fazendo menção de se afastar.

Mas ele não deixou.

Segurou-a pela nuca, movendo os lábios com mais rapidez, e a moça tentou acompanhar sua velocidade. Até que, de repente, sentiu a língua masculina procurando pela sua.

O susto pelo contato a fez inclinar a cabeça para trás.

- O que foi? – ele perguntou, preocupado.

- E-eu... Eu não sei fazer isso.

- Oh... – só então ele "entendeu", sorrindo compreensivo em seguida – Tudo bem. Nunca é tarde pra aprender.

Gray voltou a beijá-la lentamente, aumentando a velocidade aos poucos, esperando Lucy conseguir acompanhar seu ritmo.

E o gosto de álcool se misturava em suas bocas enquanto o moreno acariciava as costas da loira, e esta apertava seus cabelos negros.

Não sabiam quanto tempo passaram se beijando. Só sabiam que o ar havia se tornado uma necessidade iminente e, a contragosto, separaram-se.

Estava realmente silencioso, exceto pelo coração disparado de Lucy.

E também de Gray, que mesmo com suas experiências, não podia evitar sentir algum nervosismo cada vez que se envolvia com alguma garota.

- Lucy, você tá muito vermelha.

- D-deve ser o vinho...

- Vinho, né? – ele riu, beijando-lhe no rosto – Vem cá.

- Mas o q...?!

Gray a abraçou e inclinou o corpo para trás, fazendo com que ambos deitassem com Lucy recostada em seu peito.

Ela achou que o rapaz fosse tentar beijá-la de novo, ou tentar apalpá-la (vai que o álcool o deixava mais pervertido?), mas ele simplesmente acariciava seu braço, ou seu rosto...

Tanto carinho e compreensão lhe impressionava. Não fazia idéia de que Gray podia ser assim. Ou melhor, não fazia idéia de que ainda existiam homens assim.

Seria o álcool provocando-lhe ilusões? Ou o Fullbuster era realmente um cavalheiro?

Bem, se era uma ilusão, esperava não sair dela nunca. Apenas permanecer no conforto dos braços dele.

Aquilo era novo para ela.

Novo e bom...

Tão bom...

Longos minutos se passaram com os magos assim, juntinhos, aproveitando o calor um do outro.

Então Lucy levantou o rosto para fitar Gray.

- Fazer aquilo uma vez talvez não estrague nossa amizade, mas...

- Mas...?

Ela não conseguia completar a frase.

- Er... Ah... Não sei, Gray... Eu... Eu me senti bem, sabe? Queria meu primeiro beijo com alguém especial e... E foi. – disse por fim, completamente envergonhada – E eu... Como posso dizer...

- Quer outros?

Lucy não sabia o que era pior: ele ir direto ao ponto, ou ir direto ao ponto com um olhar e um sorriso tão envolventes.

- B-bom... – o rubor entregou sua resposta – Eu só não quero estragar nossa amizade.

- Não vai estragar. Prometo. – ele beijou sua testa, e uma onda de alívio e confiança percorreu a moça.

E então, quando o rapaz inclinou-se sobre ela, suas bocas reencontraram-se.

Gray agora mordia seu lábio inferior de vez em quando, e sua mão discretamente passeou pela perna desnuda de Lucy, contendo o impulso de retirar o shortinho que ela usava.

Já a loira mordiscou rapidamente seu pescoço enquanto uma das mãos percorria o abdômen definido do rapaz, logo voltando aos beijos na boca.

De repente, sentiu dedos contatando a pele sob sua blusa. Primeiro nas costas, depois no ventre, e por cima dos seios, parando ali.

Trocaram olhares, e Lucy não protestou.

Pois desejava aquele toque.

Arrepios lhe percorreram ao sentir as mãos firmes massageando-a ali, enquanto beijos eram depositados em seu colo.

Era bom demais.

Já sentia sua intimidade latejando. E _sabia_ que a de Gray estava na mesma condição. Era meio constrangedor, mas ele estava por cima, então...

As carícias do rapaz agora estavam mais intensas. E Lucy tentava retribuir, mas às vezes estava tão entorpecida que seu corpo simplesmente não se movia. Apenas queria aproveitar a sensação dos toques de Gray.

Mais uma vez, perderam a noção do tempo.

Até que Gray subitamente saiu de cima dela, tombando para o lado.

Lucy o encarou, confusa.

- O que houve?

- Estou no meu limite, Lucy.

- Como assim?

- Mais um pouco e... Bem... Acho que não vou agüentar e fazer uma loucura. Ainda mais "meio bêbado"...

- T-tem razão... – concordou, ruborizando mais do que antes - E eu não quero que minha primeira vez seja assim.

- Nem eu.

- Você também é virgem?

- S-sim... – admitiu, encabulado – Mas não conte a ninguém. Poucos entenderiam.

Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

- Você é mesmo especial, Gray. Merece ser feliz com quem ama.

- Você também, Lucy. – ele a viu se movendo para abraçá-lo, e afastou-se – Er... Até posso dormir com você, mas deixa eu tomar um banho de água fria primeiro, tá? V-você sabe...

- Ah, sim! C-claro! Me desculpe...

Ambos riram diante daquela situação. Nunca imaginaram que passariam por algo tão estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo tão... Libertador.

Podiam não se amar – até porque seus corações pertenciam a outras pessoas – mas a cumplicidade que havia entre eles era tão forte e gerava um apego tão grande que, agora, tiveram a certeza de que poderiam, sim, ser felizes juntos, se não fossem "certas circunstâncias".

Não agiram apenas por atração. Agiram pelo sentimento especial que passaram a sentir um pelo outro quando pararam de se gostar no sentido romântico. Algo meio indefinido, porém... Bonito à sua própria maneira.

Pacientemente, Lucy aguardou Gray voltar do banho. Queria adormecer em seus braços. Queria aproveitar o carinho masculino que tanto ansiou e que ainda tinha esperança de receber de Natsu. Assim como Gray gostaria de, um dia, ter Juvia aninhada em seu colo.

Porém, naquela noite, Gray era de Lucy, e Lucy era de Gray.

* * *

**Não sei vocês, mas eu gostei muito do final. Pois mostra o paradoxo de muitas pessoas que sofrem por amor e se envolvem com outras: mesmo que essas outras te façam se sentir bem, você sabe que será temporário, pois ainda deseja a outra. E, ao mesmo tempo, quer aproveitar o carinho e cuidado que estão lhe oferecendo. A vida e suas peripécias...****  
**


End file.
